This project is intended to develop techniques and instrumentation for the acquisition and processing of neuroelectric signals from the central and peripheral nervous system in acute and chronic neurophysiological preparations. Because of this laboratory's continuing interest in sensorimotor neural activity during unrestrained movements, the project also includes development and fabrication of chronically implantable mechanical transducers, catheters, and connectors. Due to the laboratory's new interests in doing research on isolated preparations, such as the spinal cord of chick embryos, much development work has been devoted to improving techniques associated with the recording and visual observations associated with fluorescence changes of these preparations. Also included is the development of computer programs of general utility for acquisition and analysis of neuroelectric and mechanical records, as well as of neuroanatomical material.